Book Applications
by niconiconyx
Summary: if you want to submit OCs/personas for some books and if you love me please consider hh (more info inside)


**hi guys! long time no see, right? some of you might remember that i wrote a story called star patron last year (that was crossposted on wattpad), but that's been discontinued because of personal issues that happened between me and a friend that submitted a character. the situation is getting better but i had thought at that time that it would be best to not write that story any more.**

 **now, i'm back with more friendo books yay. one of them is about idols and the other one is kind of similar to star patron so like,, a rewrite of it? both personas and OCs are accepted, but personas are preferred to make the story more personal and enjoyable.**

 **the form is below; please submit only** **one** **character per book!**

 **IDOL BOOK: (BASICALLY: SCHOOL IDOLS LIKE LOVELIVE OR ENSEMBLE STARS + MILD MAGIC)**

name:

gender:

appearance:

personality:

likes/dislikes:

talents/weaknesses: (both in general and vocal/dance/performance-wise)

hobbies:

birthday:

history:

ages: (15-17)

unit (pick your top 3 choices AND RANK THEM):

 **Nightingale - the "edgy" unit? I'm not sure how to phrase it lmao but usually goes with darker songs, lyrics and performances. styles depend on the members but maybe hard rock? this unit's name is flexible if the members don't like it**

 **Plush - a cute unit who's songs are all about cheering people up! usually have happy or uplifting tunes/lyrics but has the occasional ballad as well. this name is flexible if the members don't like it**

 **sunset world - a unit that has a lot of ballads and love songs lol. songs and lyrics are usually bittersweet but meaningful, and their style covers pop and ballads. name is flexible if members don't like it**

 **Milky Way - a spaced-themed unit whose songs are pretty electro (EDM) or pop! lyrics are often about dreams or philosophical stuff about the world and all. this name is flexible if members don't like it**

 **Masquerade - i have no idea how to describe it but,, it's a mysterious unit? songs are usually pretty funky and the lyrics are all about mystery and vague romances and stuff. this name is flexible if members don't like it**

 **FeSTA! - a unit that's just wild tbh. their songs are really energetic (kind of like plush but less cutesy) and their theme is mainly just to have fun and not waste life. songs depend on their mood, name is flexible if members don't like it**

 **chamomile - a unit that's all about elegance and maturity. songs usually consist of soft pop and lyrics really mystical and faraway and vague and all that good stuff. this name is flexible if members don't like it**

talents:

magic: (for each person, don't go too overboard with it)

trivia:

clubs:

\- art club

\- literature club (reading/writing/analysis)

\- dance

\- tea

\- baking/cooking

\- track and field

\- soccer

\- swimming

\- shooting

\- archery

\- handicraft

 **MAGIC BOOK**

Name:

Race: (Human / Human + something)

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Magic Type:

\- Lume (light)

\- Ater (dark)

\- Animo (mind)

\- Ignis (fire)

\- Lympha (water/ice)

\- Terra (earth/grass)

\- Telum (lightning)

\- Stratos (wind)

 **some categories will be removed if no one applies for that :^D**

Clothing: (casual, school and battle)

Ability: (be in detail, don't be op tho)

Background:

Likes/Dislikes:

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Preferred school: (school 1 - focuses more on technique, school 2 - focuses more on core magic) **(some people will be transferred over to another school if not enough people apply for 1 school)**

Weapon (s):

Stats (/50):

Attack-

Defence-

Special Attack-

Special Defence-

Speed-

Technique-

Total: (/300 - if your total goes above like 220 then you're op)

Astral Craft: (Upgraded from your regular ability)

Astral Form stats: (same as regular stats but boosted)

Tournament category: (this was a thing from constellations don't worry about it now just pick the one that appeals most to you)

1\. Individual

2\. Doubles

3\. Free-for-all

School classes: (this isn't really regular school so like. yeah i just lumped a lot of classes together. class 1 is the best class and class 3 is the worst, class 2 is average) (don't have everything as class 1 or i'll fight you)

Humanities:

Languages:

Maths:

Sciences:

Physical Education:

Magic Application:

Magic Training:

Weapon Handling:


End file.
